I knew you were trouble
by Lucia'snotonfire
Summary: Sabía que su mundo giraba demasiado rápido, por lo que no puedo arrepentirme de las decisiones que me trajeron hasta aquí. Después de todo, cuando la vida te regala un sueño que supera tus expectativas no es razonable lamentarse con su resultado... ¿Verdad?
1. Prefacio-

Creo que una vez que ha terminado, todo vuelve en flashes, ¿Sabes? Como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos... donde simplemente todo vuelve…

Excepto él.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, y aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses, no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. Pero morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien amo, me parece una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.

Creo que una parte de mí supo en el segundo en el que lo vi que esto iba a pasar. En realidad no es por nada que él haya dicho, o algo que él haya hecho, fue solo… la sensación que llegó con él.

Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.

Sabía que su mundo se movía demasiado rápido y que quemaba con un fuego demasiado ardiente para mí, pero... ¿Cómo puede el diablo atraerte hacia alguien que se asemeja tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe?

Tal vez él lo supo justo en el instante en que me vio.

Se que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks, pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión.

Pienso, sin embargo, que cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.

El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.

Supongo que perdí el equilibrio. Después de todo, te quedas sin opciones cuando amas a tu potencial asesino.

Aunque mirando hacia atrás, creo que la peor parte de todo esto no fue perderlo a él.

Fue perderme a mí.


	2. Chapter 1 Adios

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washignton, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad de solo 3120 habitantes, llueve más que en otro cualquier sitio de los Estados Unidos. Y ahí es donde me estoy mudando.

Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir catorce; así que en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas direcciones. Pero mi decisión estaba tomada. Prefería mil veces Forks y toda su humedad a volver a vivir con mi tía Bianca y sus novios de turno.

-Bella - me dijo Phil, mi padrastro, por última vez antes de subir al avión - no tienes porque hacerlo. Yo puedo encargarme de las dos.

Phil es el nuevo marido de mi madre, Renée, desde hace dos años. A pesar de ser más joven que ella, es mucho más maduro en algunos aspectos. Es una buena persona. De hecho se ha estado haciendo responsable de mí desde el accidente de mamá. No ha parado de trabajar a pesar de estar constantemente yendo y viniendo del hospital. Por eso es que estoy mudándome a Forks con mi padre. No quiero ser una carga para ellos, en especial para él.

-Es que _quiero_ hacerlo, _quiero_ ir. - nunca fui una buena mentirosa, todos lo sabíamos, por lo que tendría que agregar algo mas para que sonara convincente. - Además ya tienes suficiente con mamá.

-No eres una molestia, lo sabes. Renée no está contenta con esto.

Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Aunque en parte su personalidad también difería de la mía. Su carácter siempre fue extrovertido e inquieto mientras que yo prefería ser más callada e introvertida. Ella siempre está haciendo cosas nuevas. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos deportes ha hecho a lo largo de mi vida o cuantas veces cambiado de religión, arrastrándome con ella. Como cuando nos inscribió en Yoga, o en Ballet, o en Kick Boxing, al cual me opuse rotundamente debido a mi falta de coordinación. Como sea, para el momento en el que me estaba acostumbrando al ritmo alguna de sus aficiones, ella se aburría y empezaba con otra nueva. No me estoy quejando, ya que no hay modo de aburrirse con ella. La iba a extrañar demasiado.

-Lo sé. Pero es lo mejor. - De esta manera ella puede concentrarse en su recuperación en vez de preocuparse por mí. - Para todos. Además Charlie esta solo. Le vendrá bien algo de compañía.

Mis padres se casaron cuando todavía eran adolescentes en una noche loca en Las Vegas. Tiempo después se enteraron de que yo estaba en camino. Su relación no era muy fuerte, a causa de ser tan repentina, en mi opinión, pero me priorizaron y terminaron separándose cuando yo tenía menos de un año.

-De acuerdo. ¿Segura que no puedo convencerte de que te quedes? - Ambos reímos.

-No, lo siento, mi decisión ya está tomada. - En ese momento una voz anunció la partida del vuelo 113 hacia Forks. - Ése es el mío. - Me apresuré a decir mientras me levantaba del banco en el que estábamos sentados.

- Si cambias de opinión, estaremos aquí, ya lo sabes. - Dijo Phil al tiempo que me abrazaba fuertemente. - Te vamos a extrañar, Bella.

- Yo también. Cuídala mucho, Phil.

- Para eso estoy - agregó sonriendo.

- No dejes que se culpe, dile que la quiero mucho y que la próxima vez que venga, espero verla caminando y corriendo otra vez.

En una de sus locas aficiones, mamá se fracturó la pierna al caer de cinco metros. Si, lo sé. Estaba tratando de practicar Rapel descendiendo por una gran pared, pero se resbalo y cayó en la colchoneta en una mala posición. Hace unos meses que está internada por otras complicaciones. Y con todo esto de mi partida ha estado más sensible que de costumbre, culpándose constantemente.

- Claro. Buen viaje. Saluda a Charlie de mi parte.

- Si, lo haré. - Dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la chica ''checa-boletos''- Adiós, Phil.

-Adiós, Bella, te quiero. - Dijo encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

- Yo igual. - Le dirigí una última mirada y me encaminé hacia mi destino, sin querer pensar en que tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas hasta Seattle, y una hora más desde allí a Port Ángeles en avioneta y otra más en coche para llegar a Forks.

Genial. Aquí voy.

* * *

Bien, me presento formalmente,pero primero graaacias a Mrs GeOrGi EssY Cullen y a Lu Ransom R por darme mis dos primeros Reviews n_n

Ahora sí. Soy Sol (Lucía) y tengo una breve descripción en mi perfil, para la/el que la quiera ver, espero que les guste el capítulo y la trama del fic. En un ratito subo el siguiente cap. Gracias a todos por leer. Besos :)


	3. Chapter 2 Hello Forks

Me concentré en mi libro de Romeo y Julieta después de poner un poco de música mientras esperaba el despegue y me preparaba para lo que estaba por venir. No es que molestara el viajar o volar, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por el viaje de una hora en auto con Charlie. Ni mi padre ni yo nos caracterizamos por hablar demasiado, o expresar nuestros afectos en exceso. Aunque hay que reconocer que se había tomado bastante bien todo este asunto de la mudanza. Ya me había matriculado y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche. De hecho se mostró feliz al enterarse de que me iba a vivir con él, además de confuso, claro, ya que nunca oculte mi desagrado hacia Forks.

Decidí dejar de intentar releer los diálogos que me sabía de memoria y cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme en la música. La canción pertenecía a una de las bandas favoritas de Phil, ha estado loco por ella desde que la descubrió y tengo que admitir que hasta mamá y yo nos sabemos de memoria algunas de sus canciones.

El cantante hablaba de una relación a escondidas entre los sonidos típicos del rock, inconscientemente comencé a marcar el ritmo con mis palmas y a murmurar la letra con los ojos todavía cerrados cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Era la azafata, una chica de no más de 25 años, con grandes ojos azules que me examinaban al tiempo que me ofrecía una sonrisa formal. Me quité los audífonos cuando entendí que quería hablarme.

-Lo siento, me llamo Megan, soy tu azafata.

-Me di cuenta – dije, mirando su vestimenta, como si fuera obvio – Lo siento, no quise ofenderte – espero que no haya tomado a mal mi comentario sarcástico. Megan rió.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Solo me preguntaba si podía traerte algo – lo hizo sonar como una pregunta.

- No está bien, gracias.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme… ¿Cómo es tu nombre? – Ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez. Megan se veía como una buena chica.

-Bella.

-De acuerdo, un gusto conocerte, Bella. – Dijo encaminándose al otro asiento. Volví a ponerme los auriculares y la canción siguió hablando sobre el romance erróneo y secreto del líder de la banda.  
En lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, Megan tocó mi hombro de vuelta, despertándome para anunciarme que estábamos por aterrizar. Luego de que nos despidiera a todos y nos deseara buena vida, bajé para esperar a mi próximo vuelo.

Charlie me esperaba, como siempre, en el coche patrulla. Él es el jefe de policía de Forks desde que tengo memoria. Nos abrazamos torpemente cuando me vio.

-Me alegro de verte, Bella, bienvenida. – Me sostuvo firmemente por los hombros – Apenas has cambiado – agregó sonriendo. – ¿Cómo está Renée?

-También me alegro de verte papá, mamá está mejor. Aunque sigue en el hospital. – Él asintió.

-¿Cómo esta Phil? – Preguntó una vez en el coche, camino a Forks. Yo sonreí. A pesar de ser el ex marido de mi mamá, Charlie se llevaba extraordinariamente bien con él.

-Bien, te envía saludos, por cierto. Mamá igual. – Él volvió a asentir.

- He localizado un coche perfecto para ti. – Desconfié de la oración en el momento en que dijo "_para ti_" – Un Chevy.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black? Solíamos ir a su residencia en La Push… Tú jugabas con sus hijos. – Papa solía llevarme a la reserva india cerca de la costa cuando iba a pescar. Recuerdo pasar horas jugando con sus hijas en la playa, no es como si se pudiera disfrutar realmente, ya que las temperaturas son heladas, pero jugábamos con la arena.

-No demasiado.

-Bueno, Joe, su hermano esta en silla de ruedas ahora, por lo que no puede usarlo y me propuso venderme el auto por un buen precio.

-Bien. ¿De qué año es? – Su cara se torció en un gesto que dejaba en claro que era bastante viejo.

-Bueno, Billy y Joe le han hecho varios arreglos al motor, pero creo que lo compro en los ochenta.

-Genial, no sé nada de autos. Y no puedo permitirme pagar un mecánico si le pasa algo.

-Funciona de maravillas, mucho mejor que la mayoría de los cacharros de hoy en día. Además, los gastos los puedo pagar yo. Después de todo, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida. - Charlie me miró de reojo al tiempo que yo lo miraba a él. Vaya, un auto gratis.

-Papá, no tenías porqué hacerlo, yo estuve ahorrado y…

-Y nada, Bella. Quiero que estés a gusto aquí.

-Gracias, papá. – Dije mirando hacia la carretera.

-De nada Bells, me da gusto que lo aceptes. – Por supuesto, era una novedad que lo aceptara así como así. Nunca me gusto el exceso de atención de los demás ni tampoco el hecho que gastaran más dinero del necesario en regalos. Como por ejemplo, un auto. Pero sabía que lo hacía feliz.

Hablamos sobre mi vuelo y mamá un poco más hasta que puse un poco de música en el estéreo. Luego el viaje se dio en un cómodo silencio.

Finalmente, llegamos a "casa". Tendría que ir acostumbrándome a la idea.

Básicamente, era la misma casa de dos habitaciones que habían comprado con Renée durante los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio, en la etapa pre-caos con algunas modificaciones.

Luego de subir mis maletas y pocas pertenencias al que sería mi cuarto, y un pequeño tour al piso en desnivel construido un par de años atrás, Charlie me llevó a comer al restaurant del pueblo y después de eso, fuimos a la residencia Black.

Resultó ser que Billy era ahora el Alcalde de Forks, lo que fue una sorpresa, ya que nunca me lo imaginé en política y Charlie tampoco hizo mención alguna de dicho acontecimiento.

-¡Bella, que maravilloso volver a verte! – Dijo un hombre a mis espaldas. Al darme vuelta me encontré a un alto y bastante arrugado Billy Black. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vi? Se encaminó para darme un abrazo.

-¿Billy? – No pude ocultar mi sorpresa. – Wow, te ves bien. – Estaba usando una campera de cuero rojiza con una camisa blanca y jeans. Alzo las manos y dio una pequeña vuelta.

-Gracias, gracias. ¡Pero mírate a ti! Ya eres toda una mujercita. Han pasado cuanto, ¿Cuatro o cinco años? – Preguntó mirando hacia Charlie. Éste se encogió de hombros. – Vas a tener un gran trabajo cuidándola de los niños – dijo mientras soltaba una risa.

-No me lo recuerdes – Contestó Charlie entre risas, pero con un tono serio.

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta – Billy volvió su atención hacia mí. – Charlie no ha parado de hablar sobre tu llegada desde que se lo contaste. – Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre, notando su incomodidad.

-También estoy contenta de estar de vuelta – dije con una sonrisa. Y era verdad.

Nos pasamos el resto de la tarde del viernes en casa de Billy. Era grande, tenía hasta un pequeño establo en el patio trasero para Honey, su yegua. Las hijas mayores de Billy -Rachel y Rebecca-estaban estudiando fuera del país. Rebecca ya estaba casada con un francés y, según Billy, Rachel iba por lo mismo, lo que me asombró, ya que las gemelas tenían apenas un par de años más que yo.

-Wow, Rebecca casada – Dije entre suspiros al enterarme.

-Impresionante, ¿Verdad? – Rió Billy. Yo asentí enérgicamente.

-Bastante, sí. ¿Cuántos tienen, veinte?

-Así es, cumplen veintiuno en Octubre. – Wow, demasiado jóvenes para mi gusto. O sea, ¿Cuál es el ansia de casarse, de todas maneras? ¿Qué es eso que hace que las personas TENGAN que hacerlo a tan temprana edad? Un papel no hace la diferencia en mi opinión, si amas a la otra persona, la amas y punto. No necesitas una libreta que lo certifique.

-Lo siento, era de la estación – Charlie volvió a la sala luego de un par de minutos. Su teléfono sonó y se ausentó inmediatamente. Billy le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

-¿Todo en orden?

-Sí, es solo que se reportó un asesinato en las afueras de Seattle. Aparentemente una especie de animal mató a un mochilero que estaba de paso por la zona. – Billy frunció el seño.

-¿Un animal? – Pregunté. ¿Qué clase de animal podría hacer eso?

-Ya no estás en Phoenix, Bella. Las cosas son un poco distintas aquí. – Ok, eso es raro. ¿Hay pumas en la zona? ¿O perros mutantes? ¿Lobos, quizás?

-¿Saben qué tipo de…? – El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose me interrumpió.

-¿Papá? – Se escuchó una voz grave. Segundos más tarde, un chico alto y moreno se apareció en la puerta de la sala. Su piel era rojiza, como la de Billy y su pelo era negro y brillante. Me llamó la atención la pronunciación de sus rasgos faciales. – Oh, Hola Charlie. – Sus ojos marrones se posaron en los míos con una expresión curiosa y luego divertida - ¿Quién…? No. ¿Bella? – Dijo sonriendo y adentrándose en la estancia, hacia donde yo me encontraba. Mi habitual sonrojo se hizo presente.

-¿Sí? – Mi voz salió bajita a causa de la vergüenza.

-No te acuerdas de mí, ¿verdad? – Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre, quien estaba mirando a Billy con una cara de complicidad que no había visto antes.

-No, lo siento. – Esperen, Billy tiene un hijo, hemos estado hablando de él esta tarde. Pero él es más joven que yo. Y este chico parece de 18. Volví a mirar a Charlie.

-Supongo que está bien, hace mucho que no venías a Forks. Soy Jacob. El hijo de Billy. –Ahora que lo veía detenidamente, era fácil darse cuenta de eso. Tienen casi las mismas expresiones, salvo por las arrugas, por supuesto. Bien, Bella. Qué buena primera impresión.

-Por supuesto, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. – Charlie y Billy sofocaron una risa. – Hey, no es gracioso. – Me volví hacia Jacob. –Lo siento, esperaba ver a un niño de 13 años. – dije, sonrojándome otra vez.

-Lamento decepcionarte.

Luego de eso, nos invitaron a cenar lasaña. Charlie aceptó complacido. La verdad es que estaba un poco cansada y tenía que ir a desempacar mis pertenencias, ordenar mi habitación y reparar todo para empezar el colegio el Lunes, pero no pude decir que no.

Jacob era un buen chico, me cayó bien al instante. Descubrí que teníamos mucho en común, de hecho, se ofreció a darme un tour por el pueblo y a ayudarme desempacar en casa durante el fin de semana. Era demasiado simpático. Tenía la sonrisa de un niño. Por lo que no pude negarme cuando se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela en mi primer día. Me alegró el hecho de saber que por lo menos conocía a alguien allí. Volvimos a casa cerca de las doce de la noche.  
-¿Bella? – Mi padre llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí? –Ya estaba en mi cama, en pijamas y con mi libro favorito.

-¿Necesitas algo? – Sonreí ante su muestra de cariño.

-No, papa. Estoy bien, gracias.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

-Adiós. – Se notaba que estaba tratando de decir algo más.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame. – Asentí. – Estoy muy contento de tenerte en casa, Bella. – Wow, mi corazón se saltó un latido. Fue un gesto dulce de su parte.

-Gracias papá, yo también. Que descanses.

-Tú también, Bells. Adiós. – Y con eso, cerró la puerta. Tomé MP3 de la mesa de luz y cloqué un poco de música clásica para poder entregarme a las palabras de Shakespeare luego de un largo día.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, espero les guste el cap. :)


	4. Chapter 3 Conociendo Forks

Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos en mi historia.

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Jacob vino temprano el día siguiente. Me ayudó a desempacar la mayoría de mis pertenencias. Terminamos con todo en un par de horas.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eso es _todo _ lo que trajiste a Forks? – Preguntó cuando le dije que habíamos terminado.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Es que la mayoría de las chicas hubieran traído millones de cajas y bolsos con ropa. Mientras que tú trajiste cajas y cajas de libros – Su frase me sonrojó.

-Sí, bueno, no soy como las demás chicas – dije encogiéndome de brazos. En realidad nunca encajé con el estereotipo de la chica coqueta con uñas manicuradas con pasión por las compras. Jacob se quedo observándome en silencio, lo que causo que me sonrojara de nuevo. - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – Pregunté mientras me apoyaba contra la pared.

-Puedo darte un tour por la ciudad, si quieres – ofreció.

-Claro – sonreí. Tomé mi chaqueta y bajamos las escaleras. Charlie entró con una bolsa llena de snacks, cervezas y gaseosas.

-Hola chicos, ¿Quieren unos nachos?

- En realidad, nos estábamos yendo, papá. –Dije, él se volvió hacia mí.

-Voy a llevar a Bella a conocer el pueblo – intervino Jacob.

-Bien, tengan cuidado –dijo mi padre luego de un momento. –Recuerda, partido. Ocho en punto. –agregó. Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Jacob me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, ¡Nos vemos luego, Charlie! –Debí de haberlo imaginado, seguramente habría un partido de Baseball o Básquetbol. Hombres.

-Adiós, papá –dije riendo mientras me dirigía hacia la salida.

Subimos a mi Chevy. Él conducía.

-Me imaginé que no querrías andar en moto con toda ésta lluvia. – Dijo una vez que encendió el motor. Mire por la ventanilla, llovía a cantaros.

- Definitivamente no. ¿Tienes una moto? –Él sonrió un poco.

-Algo así, es casi mía. – Sonrió de nuevo al ver mi cara de desconcierto – Es de Sam, uno de mis vecinos. Él me enseñó a andar. Trabajo para él y a modo de pago me va a dar la moto una vez que termine.

-Genial. ¿Ya tienes el permiso?

-No, estoy esperando hasta Enero –dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Cumplo 16 en Enero, el catorce.

-Oh, cierto, olvidé que eras más chico que yo. – Mi comentario hizo que largara una carcajada.

-La edad es sólo un número, nena. – Me reí ante eso.

-Cierto. ¿Y dónde estamos ahora? - Habían árboles rodeando la calle.

-Estamos yendo a la reserva Quilleute. Te voy a enseñar la playa primero. – luego de eso pusimos un poco de música y un par de minutos más tarde, llegamos a lo que parecía una gran playa. Baje embobada del auto.

La playa tenía forma de media luna, seguramente debía medir algo más de un kilometro y medio. El color del agua era de un gris oscuro, donde se podía distinguir la espuma blanca gracias a los pocos rayos de sol que se asomaban entre las nubes. Las olas chocaban furiosas contra las paredes de los acantilados dispuestos aleatoriamente flaqueando los extremos de la playa. Éstos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por abetos de alturas increíblemente altas, parecían tocar el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha porción de arena, cerca de la orilla, detrás de ella se acumulaban miles y miles de roca, que a simple vista, parecían de un color gris ordinario, pero que vistas de cerca, destellaban miles de matices de distintos colores. Me quedé parada a mitad de camino observando el paisaje. Más delante de donde estaba, un par de troncos se cerraban alrededor de lo que parecía una fogata.

-Wow – susurré.

-Lo sé, genial, ¿Verdad? – El susurro de Jacob sonó detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar por la sorpresa de su proximidad. – Me imaginé que no la recordarías.

-No sé cómo pude olvidarlo – Por supuesto que no se parecía en nada a las playas de California, pero había algo en ella que la hacía ver magnífica.

-Apuesto a que las playas del sur son mejores – dijo él con un suspiro – La señorita desea quedarse o desea seguir con nuestro tour? –Preguntó mientras adoptaba una posición que aparentaba ser formal, como la de un mayordomo. Yo reí e hice una reverencia.

-Sugiero que continuemos con el recorrido, señor Black.

Me llevó a conocer el mercado, los únicos dos bares del pueblo, el restaurant al que fui con papá ayer, a la tienda de deportes (que aparentemente le pertenece a los padres de uno de mis nuevos compañeros), a la tienda de antigüedades (pequeña pero hermosa) y al local de música y libros (perteneciente a Emily, la esposa de su vecino Sam) que, en sus palabras, no tenía una gran variedad de libros. Al estar cerrada, no pude comprobar si su afirmación era cierta o no, por lo que tendré que esperar hasta el lunes para saber. Luego de eso me mostró el camino más corto para llegar a casa desde la escuela para que no me pierda. Por lo que alcancé a ver, era un edificio bastante grande, casi tanto como mi antigua escuela en Phoenix. Una vez terminado el recorrido, compramos unas gaseosas y volvimos a la playa para hablar y pasar el rato.

-¿Y crees que es lo que vas a extrañar más? – preguntó una vez sentado en el cómodo tronco. Lo pensé durante un momento.

-Lo que más voy a extrañar… -dije pensativa- no lo sé, estar con mamá y Phil, creo. –Él asintió en silencio –Voy a extrañar el calor, – continué. Jacob sonrió – la ciudad… el "Starbucks" sobre todo – ambos reímos – y mi escuela, por supuesto, pero más que nada, estar con mamá.

- Van a abrir un Starbucks en un par de semanas – probablemente, mis ojos se iluminaron y él sonrió.

-¿De verdad? – un asentimiento me arrancó una sonrisa - ¡Genial!

-Lo sé, no puedo esperar.

-¿Y cómo es la escuela? – pregunté luego de un momento de silencio, después de tomar un poco de mi gaseosa. Obtuve un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta.

-Como cualquier otra, supongo. Está el grupo de chicos asiáticos, los cerebritos, los que están en_ la _onda- dijo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo – _moi_, por ejemplo – eso me hizo reír – Los de primerito, los _chicos malos,- _mi cerebro congeló eso. Lo dijo en un tono raro – los atletas… La comida es buena, no lo voy a negar. Hay profesores buenos, pero también hay un par que juegan el papel de malos… Estoy seguro que en tu otra escuela era prácticamente igual.

- Si, pero ¿Qué pasa con, ya sabes, _los chicos malos_? – dije, entre comillas. Su expresión se endureció y se encogió de brazos, como restándole importancia. – No me digas que nada, porque no te voy a creer. Claramente hay algo entre ustedes. – Se encogió de hombros. Pensó un momento lo que me iba a responder mientras yo esperaba pacientemente. Cuando se decidió a hablar, un grito lo frenó.

-¡Jake! – Ambos nos giramos hacia el lugar de procedencia de dicho grito. Una muchacha menuda de cabellera castaña se acercaba en compañía de un chico rubio. La muchacha se acerco sonriendo.

-Ángela –respondió Jacob un poco tenso mientras la muchacha lo abrazaba. Luego se giró hacia mí. Nos sonreímos. Miré a Jacob para que nos presentara. – Oh, lo siento, ella es Ángela Webber, la hija del pastor del pueblo. Ángela, ella es Bella, tu nueva compañera y la hija del Jefe Swan – Estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Es un placer conocerte al fin. – Dijo con naturalidad Ángela – Aunque creí que tu nombre era Isabella.

-Lo es, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Isabella suena a vieja, ¿No crees? – Ella rió. Y llamó con una seña al chico rubio para que se acercara.

-Mike, ella es Bella Swan – le informó. El chico me dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-Un gusto, Bella, soy Mike Newton. – Estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Igualmente. Oh, espera ¿Tus padres son los de la tienda de deportes? – Sonrió un poco arrogante, debo decir.

-Así es. Es de ellos.

-Que bien – dirigí la mirada hacia Jacob, se lo veía serio, estaba mirando su celular. – ¿Jacob? ¿Estás bien? – Mike y Ángela también se giraron hacia él.

-Sí. Son las ocho, Bella. – Wow, el tiempo se pasó volando.

-Oh, bien, debemos irnos, entonces. – dije levantándome. –Un gusto conocerlos a ambos. Supongo que nos vemos en la escuela, ¿No?

-Claro, Bella, nos vemos. –Dijo Ángela sonriente. Mike solo asintió.

-Bien, ¿Jake? ¿Vamos? – Asintió.

-Nos vemos, chicos.

Una vez en el auto lo encaré.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – me miro extrañado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Levanté una ceja mirándolo inquisitiva.

-¿Estás bromeando? – Me miró ceñudo – Te llevas mal con alguno de ellos o… ¿Mike no te agrada?- Encendí el coche.

-No, no es nada de eso, es sólo que tuvimos un malentendido el jueves y bueno, las cosas no están muy bien. Además son las ocho, y se supone que tendríamos que estar con Charlie…

-Claro, Dios prohíba que te pierdas el partido. – Dije rodando los ojos mientras salía a la carretera. Jacob rió y puso música

* * *

Bien, me disculpo por la demora, pero estuve a mil.

Punto a parte, el fic tiene un montón de vistos, pero sólo dos reviews. Estaría bueno que comenten lo que les gusta y lo que no, así se qué mejorar o incluir en la historia. Estos capítulos van a ser un poco aburridos, por lo menos hasta el cinco, una vez que comience la escuela, Bella va a tener varias aventuras que les van a gustar (espero). Así que si algo no les gusta, diganme y vemos que podemos hacer.

Voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana, o en su defecto, una.

Cito a una escritora "Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un Review? n.n Besos, Sol.


	5. Chapter 4 Primer día

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos en mi historia.

* * *

Capitulo 4:

La mañana del lunes me levanté temprano. Después de vestirme bajé las escaleras y encontré una nota de Charlie en el refrigerador.

"_Que tengas un lindo primer día, salí temprano de casa y es probable que llegue un poco más tarde hoy. Cualquier cosa me llamas, Charlie." _

Despegué la nota y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Tomé un tazón y volqué un poco de cereales y algo de yogurt de durazno. Desayuné pensando en mamá, hacía mucho que no hablaba con ella. Iba a llamarla cuando escuché el timbre sonar. Seguramente era Jacob. Se comprometió a llevarme a la escuela hoy para asegurarse que no me pierda. Sonreí ante eso, como si hubiera alguna manera de perderse en Forks, apenas y había espacio para construir una casa.

-Buenos días – dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días. Pasa, ya estaba por terminar – dije encaminándome hacia la cocina. Recogí y lavé lo que ensucié.

-¿Nerviosa? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Eso me hizo reír.

-Algo, pero es normal. Digo, nunca es bueno ser la nueva, ¿Cierto? – Dije volteándome a verlo una vez que terminé de lavar. Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo. ¿Estás lista?

-Sí. Sólo voy a buscar mi mochila y salimos. – Me dedicó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta. Yo subí rápidamente las escaleras, tomé mi mochila, una campera y bajé. - ¿Vamos? – pregunté tomando las llaves del auto. Él hizo un gesto con la mano a la vez que se inclinaba a modo de reverencia.

-Después de usted, señorita. – Sonreí.

-Pero que caballero, señor Black. – dije mientras salía. Él me siguió.

-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo. – Ambos reímos ante eso. Me giré a cerrar con llave.

-Oh, claro. Estoy segura. - Dije mientras abría la puerta del auto para subirme a él. La risa de Jacob resonó en el auto una vez que entró. Era tan contagiosa. Me quedé mirando el volante antes de poner en marcha el motor.

-Tranquila. Todo irá bien –dijo Jake. Lo miré. Su expresión era serena y comprensiva. No podía evitar el sentirme nerviosa. Por lo menos ya conocía a Jake y a Ángela. Oh y Mike, aunque no puedo decir si éste último está en mi clase.

-Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, Jake. –Dije sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras, _baby_ – agregó, golpeándome en el hombro provocando que riéramos. Puse en marcha el auto y salimos en rumbo a la escuela.

-Voy a poner algo de música.- Dijo Jake después de un momento. Encendió la radio y "_The Take's Over, the Break's Over_" de Fall Out Boys estaba sonando.

-¡Amo esa canción! – Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Luego nos miramos -¿De verdad? Preguntó él.

-¿En serio? – dije yo al mismo tiempo. Para luego decir 'Sí' juntos de nuevo, lo que provocó otra ronda de risas. Cuando nos calmamos empezamos a cantar la canción a todo pulmón. Cuando terminamos, estábamos llegando al colegio. Lo que hizo que mis nervios volvieran.

-Wow, deberíamos dar conciertos, ¿No te parece? – Reímos. - No sabía que te gustaba la banda.

-Me gusta y mucho. Los sigo desde hace años, cuando descubrí que "_Sugar, We're Going Down" _era de ellos. – Jake sonrió y se sonrojó. - ¿Qué?

-Yo los descubrí el año pasado. – Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo y lleno de culpa y remordimiento que no puede evitar mi carcajada. Él levantó su vista mientras lo miraba de reojo. - ¡Hey!

- Lo siento, Jake. Es que te veías tan culpable… -dije riendo de nuevo.

- No sé, no sé. Ya has herido mis sentimientos, mujer insensible – dijo en tono dolido mientras cubría sus ojos con su mano derecha ara añadir dramatismo a la imagen.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Cómo puedo reparar el daño que te he hecho? – Dije entrando al estacionamiento.

-Primero que nada, ve hasta la quinta fila – hice lo que me indicó. – Ahora, dos lugares más a partir de ése Sedan Negro. – me acerqué lentamente. – Bien, estaciona aquí. – En dos maniobras me estacioné. – Wow, bastante impresionante, señorita Swan.

-Muchas gracias, señor Black. ¿Debo interpretar que no tenía fe en mis habilidades de conductora?

- Para nada, solo estaba resaltando mi asombro, nada más. – Reímos. Jake apagó la radio en la que ahora estaban pasando un tema de Eminem. – Vamos, tenemos que ir a administración para que te den tu cédula, carnet, etcétera. – Dijo mientras se bajaba del auto. Yo tomé mi mochila y bajé del auto, poniéndole el seguro.

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos, oh, gran guía turístico?

-No te hagas la lista, Swan. Hacia el edificio más pequeño.

El predio del colegio contaba con 3 grandes edificios, otros dos un poco mas pequeños; una alta torre situada en el extremo más alejado al área de estacionamiento que contaba con una pequeña caseta situada en el estacionamiento (para un guardia, supuse), otra un poco más grande una especie de casa que correspondía a la cafetería y una gran edificación en el extremo oeste, que evidentemente era el gimnasio. En la caseta más cercana al estacionamiento, colgaba un cartel que decía "_Administración_". Nos dirigimos hacia allí.

-Ése es mi reservado – dijo Jake señalando al lugar donde estaba mi Chevy mientras caminábamos.

-¿En serio? Wow, ¿Dónde puedo estacionarme yo? – Jake rió.

-No, en realidad, no es como si lo hubiera comprado, pero generalmente me estaciono ahí, esta lo suficientemente cerca de la salida y de la escuela a la vez. De todos modos, el primero que llega, siempre tiene más opciones para elegir. Es como el dicho 'Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda', creo que es aplicable a éste caso, también. – Reí con eso.

-O sea que puedo tomar tu lugar siempre que llegue primero que tu, ¿Cierto? - Él me miró de reojo.

-Te lo dije una vez, y te lo vuelvo a decir. No te hagas la lista, Swan.

Una adorable señora nos atendió en la oficina de administración, que parecía más una pequeña sala de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, de color naranja, y paredes decoradas por los anuncios y los premios ganados por la escuela, como si no había suficiente vegetación fuera, las plantas crecían por todas partes, en macetas de plástico grandes. Un largo mostrador dividía en dos a la oficina, lleno de cestas de alambre lleno de papeles de colores brillantes y volantes pegados a su frente. La recepcionista se presentó como Amelie Cope y me dejó en claro que ante cualquier problema que tuviera, debía acudir a ella. Me explicó rápidamente mis horarios, mientras tomaba mis datos para poder hacerme socia de los beneficios como estacionamiento gratuito en la ciudad las tardes de lunes a viernes, cupones de descuento en la pequeña biblioteca de la ciudad y también para el nuevo Starbucks que estaban por abrir. ¡Genial!

-¿Qué tienes primero? – Preguntó Jake mientras salíamos de la oficina. Leí la grilla que la señora Cope me había entregado.

-Literatura universal. – dije mientras leía. Aparentemente estaba en el edificio 3.

-Bien, yo tengo historia, está en el mismo edificio, pero en diferentes alas. Te dejo en tu lugar y me voy – dijo mientras nos apurábamos al ver el horario.

Me acompañó y me presentó ante el profesor Evans. Aparentemente le gustaba llegar temprano y tenía un carácter simpático y risueño. Me cayó bien al instante. Él me designó un asiento junto a una chica castaña, Jessica. Se la paso hablando conmigo, preguntándome acerca mi vida en Phoenix y contándome y comparando los detalles en los que diferían nuestras vidas, así como también en las similitudes. Me cayó bien de inmediato. Lo bueno es que el profesor no se demoró mucho en presentarme a la clase. La mayoría de los alumnos sabían de mi llegada – por extraño que parezca – así que evidentemente me habían identificado antes de que él pronunciara mi nombre y mi procedencia. Estaban leyendo _La poética, de Aristóteles_, yo ya lo había leído, y aparentemente Jessica también así que pudimos hablar tranquilamente durante la clase. Le pedí sus apuntes para ponerme al día con la materia y aceptó gustosa. Descubrimos que ambas teníamos Trigonometría en el siguiente período así que no tardamos en salir hablando y riendo del salón cuando la campana anunció la siguiente hora. Jake estaba esperándome fuera para acompañarme, pero le dije que no era necesario.

Trigonometría era otra cosa. A Jessica se le daba bien, por lo que tuvo que explicarme un par de cosas. Que yo no había visto con anterioridad y que ellos sí. Me hice una nota mental para conseguir un tutor específico para la materia. Me tocó una profesora esta vez, su apellido era Wonka y su corte de pelo se parecía al que Johnny Depp usó en _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates_. Jessica se carcajeó sonoramente cuando destaqué mi observación, causando que la profesora Wonka nos llamara la atención. Luego de eso, terminó el período y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, donde me encontré con Ángela, Jake y Mike.

-¡Bella! – Exclamó Ángela al verme. Se apresuró a abrazarme.

-¡Hola, Ángela! – murmuré mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Mike me sonrió – Hola, Mike – dije mientras me paraba entre Ángela y Jessica.

-Oh, ¿Así que ya se conocen…? – murmuró mientras nos acercábamos a la fila para pedir el almuerzo. Ambos asentimos.

-Conocimos a Bella cuando fuimos a la playa, Jess. – murmuró Mike sonriente. Jessica le dirigió una extraña mirada.

-Sabía que debía haber ido – bromeó la castaña mientras avanzábamos. Ángela y Jessica comenzaron a hablar sobre un trabajo que debían hacer para ciencias políticas. Intentaron incluirme en la conversación, pero la verdad, no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, no se me ocurría ninguna idea para ofrecerles.

-Quizás el profesor Jones te deje estar en el grupo con nosotras. Somos las únicas que estamos en desventaja – dijo Jess mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada de frutas. Yo, por mi parte tomé una rebanada de pizza y una manzana. Ángela tomó una manzana mientras asentía.

-Es verdad. Sólo somos Ben, Jess y yo. No creo que se oponga. Pero aún así, podríamos rogarle – dijo directamente hacia Jessica, mientras alzaba las cejas, logrando que se sonrojara ligeramente y riera mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué me perdí? – les pregunté a ambas.

-Pregúntale a Jess – dijo Ángela mientras reía y nos dirigía hacia una de las grandes mesas. Me volteé hacia ella.

-Es algo gracioso, en realidad. – comenzó.

-Y vergonzoso – acotó Ángela. Jessica rió y asintió.

-Es verdad. Para mi cumpleaños número 15 estábamos en mi casa reunidas con un grupo de compañeras, era una pijamada y estábamos aburridas, así que empezamos a jugar a Verdad o Reto. Mi suerte es tan genial que Tanya, mi actual enemiga, - me aclaró – me retó a llamar a algún profesor y hacerle alguna propuesta indecente mientras ella grababa todo con una cámara. – Mi cara de desconcierto y asombro hizo que ambas rieran, me les uní un momento después, cuando llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos. – Tranquila, Bella, todavía no escuchaste toda la historia. La cosa es que nos escabullimos al primer piso y buscamos en la guía telefónica el número del profesor Jones y llamamos. – Ángela empezó a reír de nuevo, haciendo que Jessica también lo hiciera – Respondió rápidamente y no supe que decir, así que todas empezaron a hacer ruidos raros, gemidos y a susurrar su nombre. – Me carcajeé al escuchar eso – Tanya había dicho que si no cumplía con el reto, tendría que soportar una prenda a modo de castigo y como _no _estaba dispuesta a arriesgarme, tomé el teléfono y provocativamente dije "_Oh, señor Jones, quiero que me ponga una A en mi examen, ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?"_ – Jessica estaba altamente sonrojada y Ángela estaba doblada de risa – El tipo jadeó tan fuerte que casi sonó como un grito. Me preguntó mi nombre y yo le dije que lo esperaba en la escuela el día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana antes de cortar el teléfono. Obviamente ninguna se presentó, pero a eso de las ocho y media nos levantamos y corrimos al auto de Tanya, condujo hasta la escuela y vimos su auto aparcado en el estacionamiento – Comencé a reírme con ellas. Cuando nos calmamos, nos miramos y volvimos a reír. - Maldito viejo verde – suspiró Jessica mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que había soltado por la risa. Comenzamos a comer nuestros almuerzos.

-Pensándolo bien, mejor me quedo fuera del grupo, no sea cosa que tenga que rogarle yo también. – dije, provocando que riéramos de nuevo.

Jake se acercó a nuestra mesa acompañado de Mike y un chico asiático de pelo moreno y flequillo relativamente largo.

-Hola amor – dijo dándole un casto beso en los labios a Ángela. Me sorprendí ante eso. El chico se sentó a su lado.

-Hola cielo. Quiero que conozcas a Bella, Bella, él es Ben, mi novio – indicó, mientras acompañaba sus palabras con sus manos, a modo de presentación, señalando a cada uno.

-Hola Ben – sonreí al ver como le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros a Ángela. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bella – asintió. – Un gusto. Así que vienes de Arizona, ¿eh? – Asentí.

-Así es. Y no, no estoy bronceada como el resto de la gente de allí. No les gustan los pálidos, así que por eso es que me hecharon. – Todos rieron ante eso.

Los chicos se enfrascaron en una charla sobre la nueva temporada de intercolegiales que venía, al parecer nuestra escuela competía con algunas de Seattle y al rededores al no ser la única en el pueblo. Reí ante eso. Descubrí que Ángela y Ben estaban en el periódico escolar y querían hacerme una nota. Me opuse al instante y les sugerí otros posibles temas a tratar. Jessica también se unió a la discusión. Estábamos riendo sobre _el excesivo paquete_ de los chicos del equipo de natación cuando los vi.

Una pequeña chica de pelo corto y moreno entró de la mano de un chico alto, delgado y rubio. Ella iba vestida con unas bucaneras negras, un remerón negro con detalles en gris, zapatos con un poco de taco y una cinta negra a modo de collar en su cuello. Sus ojos eran de un espeso verde y denotaban superioridad al igual que su manera de caminar. Cada paso que daba parecía el paso de una bailarina clásica. Su acompañante tenía los ojos de color miel, haciendo juego con su rubio cabello. Llevaba unos jeans grises, una remera negra y una campera de cuero que le daba un aspecto rockero. Iba sonriendo ante algo que ella dijo y me dio algo de envidia. Parecían sacados de un anuncio de _212_, el perfume de _Carolina Herrera_. Ambos tenían un pálido color en su piel y su andar era sincronizado. Se dirigieron hacia una mesa vacía en el extremo izquierdo de la cafetería, justo contra el gran ventanal.

Detrás de ellos, entraron una rubia despampanante, que llevaba unos jeans demasiado ajustados, una especie de polera negra y un suéter color crema debajo de una campera de cuero color rojo sangre. Sus zapatos eran altos y combinaban con la campera al ser del mismo color. De su mano, iba un chico que podría haber sido confundido con uno de los integrantes del equipo de rugby neozelandés, los _All Blacks_. Su espalda era asombrosamente ancha, su campera campera universitaria se adhería a sus músculos. Su pelo era moreno y lo llevaba corto. Tenía largas piernas cubiertas por unos jeans oscuros que se estiraban con cada paso que daban. Me recordó a David Karofsky, el personaje de _glee_ que molesta siempre al pobre chico gay. Era evidente que el muchacho pasaba horas en el gimnasio. Estaba segura que podría asfixiarte fácilmente si te abrazara con la suficiente fuerza.

-¿Bella? ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Jessica, un poco molesta por mi falta de atención.

-No, lo siento, Jess. ¿Quién…? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunté mientras señalaba con mi mirada al grupo que acababa de entrar. Jessica siguió mi mirada y se volvió hacia mí.

-Son los _chicos malos_ – susurró con ese tono de voz que usaba cuando quería contar algo interesante. – La bajita es Alice Brandon Cullen. La hija menor del Doctor y la Señora Cullen. Tiene un hermano, se llama Edward. Ella sale con Jasper Hale, el rubio alto, que es hermano gemelo de Rosalie, la rubia que parece modelo de calendarios para mecánicos – sonreí divertida ante su comparación – Rosalie sale con Emmet McCarty. Los señores Hale tienen una empresa de bienes raíces que administran desde su hogar. Se supone que la base está en Nueva York, pero Sarah, su madre decidió venirse a vivir aquí cansada del estrés de la ciudad. El padre de Emmet es abogado y trabaja en un buffet en Seattle. Su Madre es ginecóloga y trabaja en el hospital. El Doctor Cullen, alias _doctor sexy_, es médico general y también trabaja en el hospital de Forks. Su esposa es una decoradora de interiores. Ellos tienen dos hijos, Anthony, quien está estudiando Abogacía en Harvard y Edward. Él estudia aquí. – Concluyó girándose hacia ambos lados, como buscando algo. _O alguien. –_ Que raro que no esté aquí.

-Espera, dijiste que Alice era la menor… ¿No se supone que…?

-Alice es adoptada. – me sorprendí ante eso. No es algo que debas andar diciendo por ahí. – tranquila, todos lo saben, ella se encarga de decirlo todo el tiempo para obtener un poco de lastima de los profesores y así no reprobar las materias.

-¿No te caen bien o es impresión mía? – Jessica rio.

-Me molesta que utilice su situación para aprobar, cuando todos tenemos que estudiar y esforzarnos para obtener una nota que reconozca nuestro conocimiento… Me parece injusto, eso es todo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – ¡Oh, Bella! Ahí está – susurró Jessica tomando mi brazo mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Un muchacho de pelo cobrizo rebelde y arremolinado entró en la cafetería luciendo unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su abdomen notablemente trabajado y una campera de cuero negra. Pasó una mano por su pelo, revolviéndolo y juro que pude escuchar varios suspiros cuando lo hizo. – Y _ese,_ mi querida amiga, es _Edward. Fóllame. Cullen._

* * *

__Uf, tardó en llegar. Tuve problemas con mi netbook, así que casi perdí los capítulos que tengo guardados allí.

Bien, ya se encontraron, a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner _un poco más_ interesantes. _  
_

Espero les guste el capítulo, Sol.


End file.
